A Whole New World
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Ashlee Hart and her cover band are going on a tour in Japan. It's the moment they always wanted, but after they get to a small town called Karakura, are they still going to want it? Follow the band and their new protectors through their adventures.


~A Strange New World~

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a story that I had started and posted on a different fanfiction site. Umm, I just got my laptop fixed, so I have all of those stories that were on it back. So some of my stories will be getting updates finally and a few new ones posted. Anyway, this is an OC story. **

**(I wrote this before I knew who you were Snowflower ;P So I promise I didn't steal your name!)**

_***S***_

**Chapter 1: Hello Japan**

_Ashlee's POV_

Hi, I'm Ashlee Hart. An up and rising pop idol in America and nationwide. Right now my band, Shinning Breeze, and I are on tour. We just finished up in Seattle and are currently on a plane heading to Tokyo. I was most excited for my tour in Japan. Three weeks in Japan with only five concert dates! It gave me time to look around and hopefully shop for a while. Oh silly me! I forgot to even tell you what I look like. I have long, naturally wavy, not curly, wavy, hair. I'm 5 foot exactly, I cannot keep a tan even though I'm from California, and I have bright blue eyes. Oh and another thing, we do covers of people's songs. We currently have no song writer and I suck at that kind of thing.

Wow, fourteen hours is a long time. That's how long the plane trip is from Seattle to Tokyo. We have two performances in Tokyo and then two in Osaka the week after.

Our last week in Japan will be spent in some town called Karakura. We are doing a guest appearance at their high school fundraiser. Apparently their school is hosting some sort of festival thing to raise money for a trip or something. I don't know I wasn't really paying attention at that point; my band members and I were busy learning a new set of songs to sing for our first performance in Tokyo.

My band, Shinning Breeze, there are three other band members not including myself. My drummer, the only guy in the band, is Harley Manns. Scruffy looking black hair and dark brown puppy dog eyes, he was a heartbreaker for sure. Don't let his girlfriend, my keyboardist, Shelby Taylor, catch you staring at him. You'll have all 135 pounds of blonde hair and green eyes flying at you with a vengeance. My lead guitarist is Nikki Johnson, she is very shy and doesn't talk much, but with short fluffy looking red hair and green eyes that went so well with it, boys fawned over her. We had all been friends in high school, not that we're old! We are all only 18. We all managed to graduate a year early to concentrate on our music though. Me, I am the lead singer and I can play the guitar.

"Yo, Ash, since it is Japan we should be doing some Japanese songs ya think?" Harley asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, we should. Anybody got ideas on what?" I asked looking at them all.

"I want a song we can all sing at the end of our performance this time." Shelby said grabbing her cell phone and looking up lyrics and songs.

"Yui, Ore Ska Band, Tsuji Shion..." Nikki said softly.

"Yes! Goodbye Days for sure!" I said fist pumping. I loved Yui, she was awesome and Goodbye Days was easy enough to translate into English and sing it instead of the Japanese version, though I could probably practice it enough to sing the Japanese version by the Karakura performance.

"Hey guys look out the windows." Our manager, Alwyn, said nodding to her own window. We all flew to the windows. Already, you could see Tokyo, Alwyn estimated another ten minutes before we landed, so she told us to go sit back down and we could finish our set in the hotel. We sat down and stared out our windows while bouncing up and down in our seats excitedly.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived in Japan!" Alwyn said after the plane had landed. We shot up out of our seats and grabbed our carry-on bags and scurried to get off the plane. The plane we took belonged to the record company, so we had been the only ones on it. As we got off the plane, camera flashes caught my attention right away. It wasn't a very large group, it was late at night, but there were still about 50 fans and paparazzi crowded around the walkway.

"Sweet! Japanese fans!" I crowed signing a magazine that was shoved into my face. The others were busy signing things and taking pictures with the fans as well.

"Quick, band picture with our fans behind us," Shelby said forcing us all together and snapping a picture quickly. I went through the next few minutes asking the fans to take pictures with me. Yes, I asked _them_ to take pictures with _me_.

"Alright you guys, our guide and your body guards are here, so we have to go." Alwyn said herding us together and pushing her way through the crowd. I wound up bringing up the rear and tripped over someone's foot, only to be caught by someone else.

"Be careful, can't have our little Haku falling on her pretty face can we?" A voice asked me. I looked up into the face of some Japanese man that I did not now. Not that

I knew many Japanese men, cause I didn't, but still, it was shocking to be caught by a stranger.

"Hands off and put her down Shunsui." A sharp voice snapped. The man, Shunsui, righted me and I turned to face a very angry looking Japanese woman with glasses.

"G-gomen'nesai miss, I tripped and h-he caught me..." I stammered blushing.

"Awww see Nanao-chan you've made our little Haku blush." Shunsui laughed. He held out his hand to me and I cautiously took it. "I'm one of your body guards, Shunsui

Kyoraku. This is Nanao Ise, my girlfriend and your guide/translator."

"Oh good! You found her!" Alwyn's voice cheerfully said from my right. I turned to see the rest of my band with our manager and three other guys I didn't know. Our other body guards I assumed.

"Hello, I am Nanao Ise. I am your guide/translator while you stay in Tokyo. When you go off to Osaka I will have to remain behind here but I trust I will be able to leave you in the capable hands of Shunsui and the others." Nanao said stepping forward to shake hands with Alwyn.

"Good!" Alwyn said. "Um, we probably need to get these guys to the hotel, Nikki is asleep on her feet and Shelby is getting... well Ashlee, you know how she gets when she doesn't have enough sleep. And we have lots of stage practice and dress rehearsals to do tomorrow." The older brunette grabbed Ashlee's hand and drug her forward.

"Slow down Alwyn! We don't have to run. I'm tired too." Ashlee complained trying to slow Alwyn down.

"Sorry, just thinking about how behind we are puts me into a rush." Alwyn said, not slowing down mind you, at least until we got to the hotel. On the car ride there she was talking too loud and fast, making phone calls off the wall. Nikki was sleeping with her head on my shoulder and Shelby and one of our body guards, a bald guy who was apparently assigned to her, were arguing over whether or not he was bald. He was, trust me. Harley kept holding back yawns, by all technicalities we probably should have been sleeping on the plane, but music comes first.

"Okay so the roommates go as such, Nikki and Ashlee and your body guards in one room. I'm going to regret this one later, but Harley and Shelby with their body guards in another. Shelby please don't kill your body guard and don't do anything I wou—" Alwyn paused and shook her head. "No scandals while we are here." She finished with a stern glance.

I felt bad for Nikki's body guard; well I don't know, for a guy who looks to be our age he looks like he has a permanent stick up his ass. Her body guard had really spiky white hair and turquoise eyes. I had to hand it to her, he was hott! My body guard was quiet; he had longish black hair and steel gray eyes that were very cold looking.

He was hott too, but in a different way then Nikki's body guard. Once in our room, Nikki's body guard put her on our bed and nodded to me.

"You should get to sleep tomorrow. I'll never hear the end of it if you are cranky in the morning." He said. Ouch! He even sounded like there was a stick up his ass. Well two could play that game.

"Look here, I don't get cranky, I get even and I get hyper." I snapped. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"I don't care what you do. Just get in bed and go to sleep. You apparently have a long day ahead of you "Chibi Haku," He sneered. Is that what they call me here? Chibi

Haku, little star. What the hell, I'm not that short.

"Call me that again Iceman." I snapped facing off to him. A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked up to see my body guard. He shook his head slightly.

"We are not here to argue with you Ashlee~san. Hitsugaya meant no malice and he wasn't trying to order you around." He said softly and he narrowed his eyes at Hitsugaya. "And Hitsugaya, you should know better than to rise to the bait of a fight. It was obvious that was her goal." The white haired kid huffed and walked out onto the balcony.

"Sorry." I muttered moving out from under his hand and into the bathroom. As I got ready for bed I realized I didn't know my body guards name yet. "Excuse me; I realized how rude I was. You know my name, but I never introduced myself." I said walking out of the bathroom. "Ore wa Ashlee Hart." I said bowing.

"Hmmm..."My body guard said nodding. "Ore wa Kuchiki Byakuya. Nice to meet you." He finally said bowing back. "I know you because of this job but also because my younger sister likes your music, even though it is in English instead of our main language of Japanese."

"Oh well thank your sister for me then." I said smiling as I climbed into bed. "Oh hey, where'd Hitsugaya go?" I asked suddenly, noticing the white haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"He had some errands to run for Ise~san." Byakuya said. "Now sleep."

I yawned and curled into the covers beside Nikki. Tomorrow would be a long day. We'd been warned that most of the people we would meet spoke little to no English hence Nanao being here for us. I was still not sure as to why we had body guards but I accepted it without complaints. The last thought through my head before I fell asleep was of how lucky I was to be here, in Japan.

_***S***_

** A/N: So Alwyn makes another appearance haha. I like the name as you'll see with two or three of my other stories. She's always just a default when I need a quick character. I really enjoy the setting I've given this story and the plot behind it all. So I hope you come to enjoy it as well! Anyway that's all for now minna-san. **

_**Ja Ne**_


End file.
